dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tierrie
Location Help Forum:Locations_Icons#Locations - Can you help me with your admin powers :) 09:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Fascinating facts Interesting indeed. I think I'll change all the links in my doc next time I edit it to point to Project:Blah - it looks much neater. And I'll start up Project_talk pages too, just because I can (well, because it might be useful, too). It's also good we have a list of videos (why someone uploaded Video:Oskar Schindler- What is Power is a mystery to me). I've had it in the back of my mind for a little while that perhaps I ought to take a look at uploaded vids a view to (1) checking they really are what they purport to be, in case no other admin has had time to and, (2) thinking about whether we need a video policy to sit alongside the image policy. Maybe one day I'll do that - but it would probably be as part of the front page random media thingy as you mention, and I think Awakenings trailers are likely to keep us happy there for a while yet! 23:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Noooo Must be strong and mustn't cry, but no more kittens? Why Tierrie, why? 03:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well I suppose it is exuberant, if a little terrifying up close, and I stand in awe of your avatar icons back stories! 05:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, I don't know that's a pretty good name too. 05:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers Hide/Show Are you still working on this? I'm playing ME2 right now, just beat it last night, thinking about going again on it, or just going back to DA. I been working on the quests one at a time, since there are so many side quests in this game, not that I am complaining. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 15:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) A new Kitty! hehe, I like your new kitty but I liked the old one too, they both look great :D 17:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Project Bodahn / Merchants Question: on the templates, if the item has a # x2-x99, should it have a column or be mentioned with the item name. Suggestion: align prices 'right' not 'left' like in game easy to read (Please :D). Concern: Cost Ratio, how will that be managed? If my question/concern are address, I will start taking this baby on, if I have issues with the toolset, I might need your assistance. But if you like immediately I can start changing over my current merchant lists to the new template. 20:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also suggestions more room for the item name less for the prices, it looks to cramped for a small computer screen and the prices have too much room on widescreen. 20:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, gotcha, your right this is different. Ok, when you work out the bugs lemme know, so I know that I got the idea and can use it properly. Credit, hell no, I am helping on a project that several users have put effort into I won't claim any credit for it unless everyone else is too including you :). 21:07, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, when an item doesn't cost 1 or more can we not have a 0 it looks bad, and the symbol is associated with it costing gold, but that might be one of your bugs your are working out. 21:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looks good a lot of things to go through, like all the items miss priced (if I was doing this project I'd prolly go through all items price check style first off), # of items (limited and 2+) and Cost Ratio (this can always be fixed with a disclaimer). Besides that I am happy to help if you need me, I like helping :) 23:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Cool, I might take me to later tonight or tomorrow to finish for the merchants mark up and down updates, I have family visiting for the Olympics, so computer time is unpredictable but I can certainly start :). One more suggestion tho, can value be hidden from the transformers? this may discourage people from changing the values to cost and I see no point seeing the value of 0 to 99 (which is the value of most items) on infoboxes for the items and looks messy for items that aren't weapons/armor. 23:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yes, values hidden on infoboxes on the articles, and yes that sounds good. 23:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Quartermaster has 2 mark ups 115% and 200% (other goods), I am not sure what to do about that. 00:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::k, and I believe it is pre and post joining not wilds/ unless you weren't being specific. Also what about # of items that the merchant has? or is that a work in progress too? 00:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, and recipes aren't working. 01:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Nice, thanks, ya I added the merchantrow to the recipetransformer and wondered why it was still not working :P 03:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hmm, when I finished Barlin, Trap Trigger was the only one that didn't work and the value is there, and everything looks right... maybe I can't see the forest for the trees. Can you double check this for me? please :) 05:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::FYI, Bodahn has 1.10 (unlike his usual 1.5) mark up on his Inventory (final battle), which is all new items too. So he'll be like the Quartermaster. 06:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'll do the Item Cat for all items, I need to change all my giftstransformer to itemtransformer because it was created originally to not have the extra fields (mainly values) showing but now that goes against Project Bodahn so I have to anyways. Why stop there right? So, ya I'll manually input the category Items to each item. 06:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::eeekk! I can't get that Bodahn and Bodahn(redcliffe) to work on the same page help! Its all 0 s lol 08:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::No worries, I got it! or at least it looks like it. 08:37, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Awesome spoiler template I really like the Template:SpoilerDAO. Well done! —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 23:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Lyrium Potions Thanks! Since I'm a wiki newb and this was my first page ever, I gotta figure out what a Main template is & how it applies. Jellybug Double Check Hey Tierrie Hollowness just wanted me to check whether this directive "Items included with ItemTransformer will show up as 0 . This is a bug because Template:ItemTransformer inherits Template:ItemInfoBox which includes Category:Item. Someone's gonna have to go in and manually insert Category:Item to the items so I can finally remove it from the InfoBox -- 06:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC)" included armour and weapons, given the trouble of getting them not to be items I'd assumed that it did not, but I figure there's no harm in making absolutely sure. 08:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) companions. we are having a discussion on this here... Talk:Companions. Don't want you to miss out. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 15:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Quest Page Would like to do a new layout on the quest page. What do you think? User:Polexian/Sandbox Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 03:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Total armor for armor sets So ... Legendary Items. Your forum topic reminded me I'd been thinking of adding the best mage gloves (Black Hand Gauntlets, Cinderfel Gauntlets, Ashen Gloves, Silk Weave Gloves and whatever the electrical ones are - can't quite remember off the top of my head.) I thought I'd stick them as suggestions on Talk:Legendary Items first, but when I looked at that I saw a comment from PhilV that made me think I needed to talk to you first. I think the page layout has changed since he left the comment, so these are my questions inspired by him, rather than his questions exactly. *I think it would be useful to have total armor and fatigue for armor sets. It would be easy enough to manually add up the armor and fatigue values for the constituent items and enter these into the infoboxes. (I'm assuming that simple addition of the base item values would give us the values we want? Any additional armor and fatigue bonuses already appear in the enahncements column.) But not having thought deeply about equipment, I thought I'd best check there's not a glaring flaw with this idea, and that there wasn't some cunning template thing that can be done/you were planning to calculate the totals from the infoboxes of the individual items. *PhilV is also quite right that items of different types are mixed together, eg the Light Armor section has a chestpiece, gloves and boots. I'm not sure this matters: it's obvious from many items' names what they are, and if it's not then users can click through to the item page to find out. Do you agree, or do you think this is an issue that needs to be addressed? Many thanks for your thoughts, O Juggernaut master! 13:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Image Sizes Would you be able to tell me which the image sizes on the parent pages is throwing off the line up of the icons? User:Polexian/Sandbox Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 15:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Dotted lines are the images that are throwing off table.. Solid lines are the ones that are messed up because of the dotted lines. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 12:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Project Bodahn / Merchants (Part II) Bump in the road, when getting to Mikhael Dryden he actually sells armor by tier 5-7 (ie Studded Helmet(Drakeskin), Studded Helmet(Inscribed) and Studded Helmet(Reinforced)), unlike the rest of the merchants where the tier levels with you. I am not sure how we are going to work out cost ratio and now sold by tier but I'd thought I let you know. I mean it be scary to input each piece of equipment by tier, it be like x7 of all current weapons and armor, eewww. 17:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Merchants all have Inventory now. Still lots of incorrect values (I see sell back values, cost values etc.), cost ratio for tiers needs to be figured out, the Mikhael Dryden thing (above), the 2 different prices for backpacks needs a solution and I think all specialization manuals have a set price no matter the mark up or down, and # of items (ie x2 - x99) I think need to be added to the merchant lists. Besides that we are good, let me know what you want me to do next about this, I don't know if these issues want to be run-through with the other admins or not first. 00:46, February 7, 2010 (UTC) No worries, i am away atm too. I am leaving this message on a shiiiit computer this message took five minutes to write, I want to cry , LOL. But I;ll be home latertoday. 00:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Super cool, I'll try to start that tonight :D 02:53, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::OH, little hiccup pages like Alarith got squished on regular screen mode, honestly I left out the header quantity, it should be a nobrainer and the character are no more than 3 (ie. x99), and I think that should fix that problem. 03:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Have you had a chance to look into this? I'd do it my self but I don't want to mess with your template :P 20:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, sorry , ok if you lets say have a non wide screen and open merchant lists that falls beside the charactertransformer, the prices get so squished it is like this: 76 31 :::::Before it didn't do that and on wide or non wide view it looked fine, I was thinking it is because of the length of the Quantity header, maybe if you reduce the column size, remove the header or minimize it (ie. Qty), it will be corrected. Just pretend you are looking at the Alarith on a small screen and minimize your window to an approx size you shoudl see the issue. just to clarify widescreen it looks fine, only on small screen it gibs up 20:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I know I am not the most coherent individual, it probably because I learned one language in school till grade 5, changed schools and learn the at home language, it still holds me back in writing skills. So never feel restraint to ask me, as Ricki Ricardo would say to Lucy: 'Splain'! :P 20:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That just forces to past the charactertransformer and I thought it looked good beside it when it was applicable or more, 'a less 100% width table' and left 'a little more narrower'. I feel the Quantity column is too wide, for wide or non wide screen, the rest of the columns seem fine for width. But if this is your intension and you are happy with it, I guess, I really can't go against that, I mean your the boss, boss. 20:30, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hhmmm, header didn't make any difference, it must just be the column width it self. Meh, I just like saying boss, not really as in your the wiki overlord or anything, just playing :P 20:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Wouldn't it be more convenient to have the Merchants name on the availability list, or is that a new can of worms? 20:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Haha, we said that nearly at the same time. :P 20:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Forgive it not aligning but I am thinking more like this. }} |} or }} |} What do you think? 20:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wade's Armor "The acquisition method of getting Wade's armor is available at Wade. Instead of putting it in 8 different locations (4 weight classes x normal/superior versions), it would be better if you made a link to Wade instead?" I had thought of that, but one key thing that I remembered when I was looking for information on this wiki was that I wanted the info on the page of that item, not have to go through 2-3 pages before I had what I needed. I decided to put the acquisition info on all the pages because it wasn't too long, it made the page look complete, and it was a lot simpler for the end user to look there instead of having to scroll down all of Wade's considerable page. Template page I think I have vague memories of reading it in the distant past. Looking at it now it looks very handy indeed, all it's really missing is info on the new spoilers. I'll see if I can update the welcome message to send people there. 01:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Recipe mishaps The infoboxes on the recipe pages appear to be misbehaving. As the wiki's Emperor of templates I was hoping you could have a look. 09:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ColorTableHeader Should we change this to RedColorTableHeader? forward it to the new page, that way in the future we could have multiple color headers described by the first word? Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 12:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) DPL Could you install this extension please? http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:DynamicPageList_%28Wikimedia%29 Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 14:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Downloadable Content OK. Reverted. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 17:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to upset you, just trying to make it better. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 17:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) A Job Do you have anything I could work on? Holl has took all the jobs. :/ Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 18:35, February 9, 2010 (UTC) color stats sounds like a challenge. I'll take it. Did you get that extension installed yet? Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 04:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Initial Template finished. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 04:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :My Idea for Approval/Disapproval, just my p's and q's. 06:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Mad Hermit My mistake. What's weird is that I've been visiting this Wiki daily for over a month and I don't remember ever having to click on the spoiller banner to see the notes. Veshialle 07:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : I think it is a nice improvement. I was just accustomed to the old way and didn't really read the banner. BTW... It is incredible how much content there is in this game! I am playing it for the sixth time and still finding new side quests, dialog options, etc.Today I found out about Ageless and the purpose of the landmarks. Incredible! Veshialle 09:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Dynamic page linking installed. Check out what we can do.. User:Polexian/Sandbox Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 22:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Look at the code now. That is just the basid of DPL, there is so much more we can do. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 00:29, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers We have a couple spoiler templates, but I think we can only have one, called Template:Spoiler All we have to do is perform if checks on them inside the template and then it will print the one we want instead of having to look for the correct file. What do you think? I have some massive if checks here, and if done correctly it will work flawlessly. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 14:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Approval Forum:Approval On this page at the bottom, how would I keep the approval on the same line as the dialog at the very bottom with shale. I tried using tables tag's but then they throw off the end of the document. Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 15:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Slow render Hi tierrie. As far as I know, MediaWiki caches pages by default, so I don't think you need to do anything to force the use of caching. As for other ways to optimize the speed, I don't know of anything, but I would suggest asking in the Wikia Community Forum. A lot of knowledgeable people post there, so maybe someone will have a solution. JoePlay (talk) 17:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Project Boo I ma hella confused, that is not English on purpose right :P. So since I am confused, I'll comment when I am less confused :P 20:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, nice! Moved to: Forum:New Concepts - In Game Look Ok, I managed that but I am having a hell of a time trying to align it as it was before. 23:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nice! That is perfect. BTW, put it in a sandbox ;) My talk page fills up too fast if there's images on it. -- 23:36, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It is already in my sand box, and while you were messaging me I updated the forum instead, and was on my way here to do the move :D 23:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::About the sections, that was my original idea but I never did it before, so I am not sure how, I tested Juggernaut Helm and still has room but if we do run out, so I didn't try yet. And my second option was the in game scroll if it does get to long, but last time I did the scrolls on this site it was a mess, I guess I forgot how to do customized scroll bars : / 23:58, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ya, I mean if we could or a close non copy right second, but for now should be fine, do you think you could help me with the alignment with the border included sample? I am out of ideas on that one. 00:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Its the in-game default, and I personally don't find it so bad as that, I don't think it needs to be shortened. I haven't even thought where to start if we are going to be height sensitive. 00:39, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nice, ya the bg image it self has transparency, but not the table its sitting on, ya 50% size reduction or more. The alignment of the icon and text still off (gawd it bugs me that I can't fix that). Looks hella nice tho :D 02:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Intrigued Project Boo is mighty mysterious. It's cruel to leave such an ambiguous message and go on holiday you know . 00:51, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Dur, cause it takes me forever... I completely forgot to update my Template:SkillSpellTalentTransformer and Template:SkillSpellTalentBox for the change over and now, I did but I have a hiccup. Can you help? My optional rows are misbehaving due the change: So 'Activation' isn't showing neither is 'Requires', 'Upkeep' is but as the description (same with 'Cooldown'). Halp please :) 06:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC)